


Simple Thoughts

by ostaraaurum



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gen, Namine origin, Pre-Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, Sora is there sort of, based on the theory that namine might have come across ventus' room in castle oblivion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ostaraaurum/pseuds/ostaraaurum
Summary: Naminé finds a strange room while wandering the halls of Castle Oblivion.Naminé/Ventus if you squint, Naminé centric





	Simple Thoughts

It had been a long while since she had woken up. In fact, so long that she wasn’t even sure how long it had been. She wasn’t sure of anything, really. Not her name, or even what she looked like. She was aware of the basics— a plain white dress, soft pale skin, and silken blonde hair, but most everything else was a mystery to her. Not that it particularly bothered her, of course. Why should she care about her appearance anyways? Her thoughts were simple, and she had no reason to try and change that fact.

At first, she spent her days sitting in the same room she had been born in, content to pass the time sitting alone in that stark white room. Soon enough, though, she found herself bored of doing nothing. After all, there had to be more to the world than just this, right? So for the first time, she took shaky steps to the large door of the room, and slipped out.

Whatever she had been expecting, it wasn’t this. The hallway was the same— white on white on white. No windows, or lights. Just white. There wasn’t much else to do other than roam the halls, trying to figure out where she had been and where she hadn’t. All she could do was open doors to more blank rooms along the way, in a small attempt to mark her path.

She was never hungry, or thirsty. She didn’t even tire from the endless walking. Maybe this was a sort of limbo, or afterlife, she found herself wondering. But then again, she couldn’t really find a reason to care about what this place was, so she didn’t bother dwelling on it any more. Her thoughts were still very simple.

All at once, wandering through the castle became boring for her, just as sitting in her room had once been. It wasn’t like there was anything of interest, after all. The rooms were the same, the hallways were the same. And so, she found herself drawn back to the room she had originally found herself in, and decided that this would once again be her room.

The last time she was here she had hardly glanced at the room around her, but upon entering again she immediately noticed the bookshelf on the far wall, as well as a small bed in the corner. 

It was a nice room, she decided. Not great, or interesting, but nice. She plucked a book off the shelf and began to read, wondering in the back of her mind if she might find any answers from these books (She wouldn’t, but she kept reading anyways). 

It took her days— weeks?— to leave her room again. After all, there wasn’t much need to. But even books got a bit boring, and the thought of maybe finding an exit to this endless sea of white was too enticing. She brought along some books this time— some to read if she got bored, and one one which she had already read. If nothing else, she could tear out pages from it in order to find her way back to her room.

It didn’t take long for her to find a new part of the castle— one that was slightly different. There were mirrors on the walls, and small tables dotting the halls. She didn’t pay much attention to her image reflected in the mirrors, however— after all, she had already decided that she didn’t care about how she looked. She did find herself caring about the large door at the end of the hall, however. It seemed almost too good to be true, finding an escape after all this time, but she wasn’t about to turn around and good back to her room. Instead, she pressed forward, cracking open the door just a bit.

Instead of an exit, she found a boy. 

She hadn’t been looking for a boy. It was quite tempting to leave him there, in fact. His presence meant nothing to her, and she didn’t particularly have a reason to stay there.

But somehow, she still felt drawn to him. Like she was meant to find him here, in this strange looking room in the very odd castle.

She took a tentative few steps forward, looking him over as she did. His hair was spiky and blond— not like hers, though, he had a much more golden shade. She also took note of his clothes. Much too baggy pants, and an armor piece on his arm that she didn’t quite understand the purpose of.

His eyes were closed though, and even when she poked and shook his arm he didn’t seem to move. Was this— what was it the books called? Sleep? 

(In the days prior, she had tried to replicate the action on her own bed to little success.)

“Excuse me?” Her voice was quiet and rough, which made sense considering it was her first time speaking. But in her books, people tended to respond to someone else’s voice, so she had to try.

“Could you please wake up?”

At first, nothing happened, and the girl was so dejected that she turned to leave, when suddenly she noticed a faint glow. The light grew until the entire room was bathed in a blue light, and then it all faded once again. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the sleeping boy had finally begun to stir.

His eyes opened slowly, and then all at once he jumped up as if he had been burned. He looked around the room sporadically, until his eyes landed on her. She took note of his eyes then— a brilliant blue that captured her attention.

He looked confused, as if he had been expecting someone else. All the same, he still gave her a smile, even if it did look a bit tired.

Right before he was about to say something (or, at least, she thought he was going to), she cut him off. “Who are you?”

“My name is Ventus— Ven, if you’d like. And, you are…?” If he was put off by her question, he did a good job hiding it.

She hadn’t thought about her name in quite while. Instead, she thought back on her books, trying to remember the polite greetings that the characters would say to each other… “I don’t have a name. Not one that I know, anyways. But… It’s nice to meet you, Ven.”

“You don’t have a name?” Ventus scratched the back of his head, seemingly without much thought behind the action. His movements were jerky, however, and the girl couldn’t help but wonder how long she had been sitting still. “Well, you could always give yourself a name. I could help you too, if you want!”

This boy seemed awfully excited about coming up with a name for her, considering his situation, but she wasn’t about to shoot down someone who seemed so…. earnest. And so she thought, looking back on all the things she knew (which, for someone who knew next to nothing about themselves, was quite a bit). There were names she knew— Luna, or Selene, but they didn’t feel… right. They didn’t feel like her.

“I don’t know. What do you think?”

“Well… Your eyes remind me of the ocean, so… Maybe, Naminé?” The ocean, huh? She had seen neither her eyes nor the ocean, so the comparison didn’t mean much, but…

Naminé? It sounded nice enough, and it was unlike anything she had heard before. “It’s… good. I’ll be Naminé, then.”

“Good! I’m glad you like it. My friend actually told me a long time ago that she liked that name, so…” He laughed, a light blush dusting across his face. 

Naminé smiled despite herself.

All of a sudden Ventus all but jumped out of his chair, stumbling a bit in the process, before holding out his hand to her. “It’s nice to meet you, Naminé.”

His voice was gentle, and she wondered if part of the reason she liked the name was because it sounded graceful when he said it. With a tentative hand, she shook his hand, hoping she was doing the right thing (after all, for all she knew the books here were outdated or just plain wrong). He enthusiastically shook her hand back either way, although when he dropped her hand, his smile fell from his face as well.

“I’m sorry to get serious on you, but… Just where are we right now?” He glanced back around the room, looking just a bit nervous.

Naminé deflated, just a bit. She had been hoping he might have been able to answer some of her questions, but it didn’t seem like that would be happening. “I don’t know. I woke up here the same way you did.”

“Ah… Well, we’re in the same boat then, aren’t we?” He laughed, although it sounded more than a little forced. With still hesitant steps, he walked towards the open door. “Come on, why don’t we try and find a way out of this place together?”

Naminé was about to follow him, when all of a sudden he was pushed back by some invisible force. He tried again to no avail, and all of a sudden he looked scared.

“You came in this way, right?” His eyes weren’t on her, but the door that refused to let him leave.

“Right through here. Are we trapped…?” She tested her theory by trying to push her hand through the doorframe— a feat she accomplished just fine. She stepped through the doorway, and waved for Ven to try and follow her again.

It didn’t work though. No matter how many times he tried, Ven was trapped in the room with the chair, meanwhile Naminé was seemingly free to go in and out as she pleased. After who-knows-how-many tries, Ventus looked like he was about to cry, and Naminé felt… something for him.

“I’ll… I’ll find a way to get you out of here, Ven.” She didn’t even think about the words before she said them— she just knew that she felt an overwhelming urge to help him, to make him smile again genuinely like he did when he gave her a name.

It was a large task, she knew. After all, the castle was seemingly infinite, and she had no way of knowing what exactly it was keeping him trapped there… But she still had to try.

All of a sudden, she remembered the books she had brought along with her to read. In this empty room, with only a chair and a door, she figured that Ven could use the entertainment more than her.

“Here.” She held them out, all but forcing the books into his hands, “I think that you’ll need these more than me… They’re books I found in my room. They can keep you company while I’m gone.”

“Naminé…” He looked between her and the books, before grasping her hand once again, “Thank you. Thank you so much. When we find a way out of here, I’ll get you something too, okay?”

Ventus was a sweet boy, she decided. A small smile graced her lips and she nodded. “Thank you, Ven. I’ll be back soon, okay?”

He nodded as she turned to leave. “See you soon, Naminé.”

And then the door was closed behind her, and she was back in the silent, mirror-lined hallway. As she walked, she turned to look at her reflection in the mirror. She was pleased to see that her eyes were the same shade of blue as Ven’s— the color of the ocean, he had said.

In her little world full of uncertainties, one thing was for certain. After metting Ventus, her thoughts could never be considered “simple” again.

But Naminé would never be able to find the strange room with the strange boy ever again. It didn’t matter how long she searched, or how many different halls she explored, she couldn’t find herself in front of his door again. She couldn’t even apologize for not finding a way to free him— for not being able to escape the castle together. She couldn’t even say goodbye when it was time for her to leave to Twilight Town.

It was a guilt that she still felt even after she had merged with Kairi.

Years in the future, when Sora went to finally wake Ventus, he was found with some books in his lap and a smile on his face. But when he woke up, he looked at Sora confused, as if he were expecting someone else.

“You’re not Naminé.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a rewrite of something I had done wayyyyy back in 2013! I have a soft spot in my heart for the idea of this pair, and I'd honestly really like to write more of it in the future. Maybe when KH3 comes out we'll get some more possibility of them actually meeting for real?


End file.
